Piett
Ron "Piett" Weinland was the fifth recorded Emperor of the Galaxy (April 1999 - July 2000) and a respected veteran of the defunct Star Wars Simulation ("SWSim"). Prior to becoming imperator, Piett served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy under Spytek. Rise to Power Angry over the many weaknesses and mistakes of Emperor Spytek, a cadre of Imperial officers began to voice their concerns regarding his inept rule; in particular, his "policy of rapprochement." Among these officers Grand Admiral Piett of the Imperial Navy, Surface Marshal Trey Connel of the Imperial Army and Admiral Gorn Veynom of the 2nd Imperial Fleet, emerged as leaders of a revolt. The revolt was short and successful: Spytek was forced to abdicate; whereupon, Veynom and Connel vied for the Imperial throne. Because a prolonged civil war would harm the empire, Grand Admiral Piett elected to use his superior military strength to unseat them both. Eventually, both Veynom and Connel submitted to Piett's claim as emperor. With Piett's ascension to the Imperial throne (on Year 0 Day 122), Connel was allowed to retain his position as leader of the Imperial Army while Veynom was promoted to commander of the Imperial Navy. Thus began the golden era known in history as "the Rule of Piett." Rule of Piett The empire during the reign of Piett, who proved to be a much stronger emperor than his predecessor, was known for its strength and conservatism. One example of this was the phenomenal growth of the navy. Because Emperor Piett had been a naval officer, his policies greatly favored this branch of the military and, led by Admiral Veynom, the Imperial Navy soon dominated the galaxy. This era of expansion and prosperity was only marred by Piett's failure to improve structural weaknesses in the empire. In the final days of Piett's reign, the empire began to suffer from internal disputes and petty squabbles. These squabbles culminated with Connel accusing Veynom of plotting to overthrow the emperor. In response, Piett relieved both Veynom and Connel of command as well as their supporters. As the situation deteriorated, Grand Admiral Veynom, Admiral Gunther von Esling and Surface Marshal Trey Connel were arrested and tried for high treason. They were eventually acquitted of all charges. Retirement Following the acquittals, Piett abdicated as emperor and sought a peaceful retirement in the Outer Rim Territories. Before leaving, he placed Trey Connel, now his Chief of Staff, in charge of the empire. Soon after, Connel assumed the Imperial throne (on Year 1 Day 212). Piqued by Piett's choice of successor, Veynom departed the empire for the Unknown Regions. Despite Veynom's departure, his diehard followers soon rebelled against Connel's rule and formed their own separatist government. A short return During the days of the Imperial Core, Piett returned from the Outer Rim Territories in his personal Imperial Star Destroyer, the "Crimson Guard", to work towards a merger between the Core and the Galactic Empire. His work resulted at first in the founding of the Dark Empire (a merger between the Core and the Sith Order), heading its founding High Command. Shortly after the public announcement of the Dark Empire, Piett returned to the Outer Rim Territories, leaving his Star Destroyer behind for use by the Dark Empire. Legacy Piett's legacy as emperor is contentious. Regardless of his achievements and popularity, Imperial historians continue to emphasize his failure to deal with the petty rivalries under his command. There is no evidence, however, that a harder stance against either Connel or Veynom would have altered the outcome of events. Further punitive actions by Piett would likely have provoked certain officers to resign or secede earlier than they eventually did. Whether such problems during his reign were Piett's fault, or whether it was simply his bad luck to have presided over them, remains a matter for debate. See also * Emperors of the Galaxy * Galactic Empire * Timeline Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire Category:Emperors